disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero-Serving Villains
'The Hero-Serving Villains '''is the 21st episode of Season 30. Summary After Kion accidentally rescues Cheezi and Chungu, they become his seconds-in-commands. Then, Cheezi and Chungu start to argue about who is Kion’s best second-in-command and it’s up to Kion’s friends to get the two hyenas back to Janja. Plot The episode begins at the Giraffes’ Watering Hole where Connor and the Lion Guard are chasing away Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, but as they were being chased, Chungu and Cheezi both tripped, fell into the water and it’s current was taking them away! Without realizing it, Kion jumped into the water, swam towards the two hyenas, and as he grabbed them with his teeth, Kion saves them in the nick of time as he took them to land. After Connor pushed the water out of the hyenas’ lungs, Kion woke them up by asking them if they were okay as Chungu says that he thinks so and Cheezi thanks Kion for saving their lives. Kion replies that they’re welcome and adds that helping others, even the ones of the Outlands, is being part of the Lion Guard. Then, glancing at each other, Cheezi asked Kion if there is anything he and Chungu can do in return as Kion shook his head and says that there’s nothing they can do, that was all, but Cheezi and Chungu insist that they’d do anything for Kion after the way he saved them from drowning. Hearing them say that, Fuli suggests that maybe they should stop trying to hunt down the giraffes, but Chungu and Cheezi want to take orders from Kion and not from a cheetah. Just then, Janja runs up to his henchmen and he asked them in an angry tone of what they were doing with the Lion Guard and Connor, and Chungu explains that Kion saved his and Cheezi’s life, and now they’re going to do what he says. Irritated and dubious, Janja snaps at Cheezi and Chungu that they’re hyenas, and that they’re supposed to work with him, not work with the Lion Guard leader. However, Cheezi and Chungu shook their heads and told Janja that he didn’t save them like Kion did, so they’ve decided that they were done working with him. Janja was annoyed at this as he huffs, says to Cheezi and Chungu that he’s fine without them, and leaves his two former minions with the Lion Guard. After Janja left, Chungu asks Kion what they wanna do now. Thinking, Kion decides that since they’re still here in the Giraffe’s Watering Hole, they can help herd the giraffes and lead them back home. Cheezi and Chungu volunteer to help, but when the giraffes saw them, they panicked and ran but Fuli and Bunga calmed them down by telling them that Cheezi and Chungu aren't with Janja anymore and that they're helping the Lion Guard now. The giraffes were suspicious and dubious, but they've decided to follow the hyenas anyway. Just leading the giraffe herd made Cheezi and Chungu like the leaders just as Kion looked over his shoulder to compliment on the hyenas' job well done. Cheezi and Chungu felt appreciated just as Chungu asked Kion if they can do anything else. Kion thought for a moment while the Lion Guard and the hyenas led the giraffes. Meanwhile, at the Outlands Volcano, Janja arrived as Ushari noticed that Cheezi and Chungu are not by his sides as always and he asked him what's wrong. With a heavy sigh, Janja explains that Cheezi and Chungu are now serving Kion after he saved them from drowning in the giraffes' watering hole. Scar overhears this when he appeared and he asked what was this about Cheezi and Chungu helping Kion. Again, Janja explains, but this time, the whole thing to Scar and he listens. As Janja was done explaining, Scar orders him to go back to the Pridelands and take his other minions to eliminate Cheezi and Chungu, but Janja protests that they work for the Lion Guard now, and Cheezi and Chungu will just take care of the job if he tries to talk to them out. Scar yells at Janja to go and Janja, who now shook in fear, did so as he ran back to the Pridelands, although he didn’t want to do it though. Later, back at the Pridelands, Kion complimented on Cheezi’s herding skills and Chungu’s agility when they helped the Lion Guard with another mission. Cheezi and Chungu thanked Kion for that. Then after all that, there was a montage of Cheezi and Chungu helping Kion with everything he never asked them to do, even help him hunt for food, much to Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri being annoyed by some hyenas now serving the Lion Guard leader. Kion thanked Cheezi and Chungu for their help every time they do him a favor for him, but this was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable. Hours later at Pride Rock, while Simba, Nala, and Kiara were out, Cheezi and Chungu were eager to do something else for Kion as they kept on asking him what he wants them to do now. All of this was giving poor Kion a headache as he tells the two hyenas with his back turned on them to just let him rest a bit, and so Cheezi and Chungu did. While Kion was resting, Cheezi and Chungu were chatting about being Kion’s seconds in commands being the best, then Cheezi asks who is Kion’s best second in command. Thinking about what Cheezi asked, Chungu says that maybe he’s Kion’s best second in command but Cheezi disagrees and replies that he’s Kion’s best second in command. Irritated by that answer, Chungu curtly replied that he‘s Kion’s best second in command and soon, an argument breaks in between the two hyenas and it also woke up Kion. He then lets out a groan as Cheezi and Chungu argued and bickered, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore! Enough is enough! Getting up from his resting spot, Kion shouts at Cheezi and Chungu, and tells them that both of them are his best seconds in command, and he orders them to leave Pride Rock and do a break of what hyenas usually do, like munch on bones. Cheezi and Chungu spluttered and tried to respond, but they just did what their new boss said. After the hyenas left, Connor appears to check and see if Kion was okay after hearing a lot of shouting, arguing, bickering, and yelling going on. With a sigh, Kion tells Connor that things are fine and explains the day he’s fine with Cheezi and Chungu starting to serving him. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Sabrina The Animated Series Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 30 images Category:Villain images Category:Kion images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Episodes focusing on Scar Category:Episodes focusing on Ushari Category:Cheezi images Category:Chungu images Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Argument images Category:Group images Category:Season 30 episodes based on cartoons